


Компромисс

by treibsand



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, F/M, the doomed grey reylo, БЕТЫ НЕТ!, Ревность, использование РВ по своему усмотрению, отношения в серой зоне
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treibsand/pseuds/treibsand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кайло и Рей должны попасть в Исонский коридор. Срочно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Компромисс

Эта женщина вызывала у Рей стойкое, едва контролируемое желание вымыть глаза, а затем сделать это еще раз. Она была слишком красива, продуманно вылизано генетически красива. Темно-красные густые волосы, пухлые яркие губы, фиолетовые глаза и нежно-розоватая кожа, выгодно подчеркнутая полная упругая грудь, стройная талия, идеальные бедра. Её плотно обтягивающая форма практически не оставляла никакого простора для фантазии. К ней нестерпимо хотелось прикоснуться, провести губами по каждому миллиметру её идеально-желанного тела.

Рей, в очередной раз, встряхнула головой, стараясь отогнать дикие мысли и вновь вцепилась взглядом в Кайло. Он буквально пожирал взглядом эту отвратительную зелтронку, если бы в каюте кроме них никого не было, Кайло уже давно разложил бы её прямо на этом столе. Или она его, судя по впечатляющему количеству феромонов, которые она целенаправленно выпускает в его сторону. Рей видит, как Кайло медленно, легко проводит ладонью по её плечу, привлекая к себе еще больше внимания, старательно отвлекая от расползающейся, словно заразная болезнь, злости и неприятия Рей. В ответ на это по-сути невинное прикосновение, зелтронка тихонько чувственно выдыхает, едва ли не стонет. Взгляд его тяжелеет и затуманивается еще больше.

Рей резко встает, противный внезапный железный скрип отодвигаемого стула, на мгновение заставляет всех обратить свое внимание только на неё:

\- Кайло, на пять минут, - как можно спокойней говорит она и не дожидаясь ответа, разворачивается и выходит.

Рей с трудом удерживается, что бы не потащить его за собой _силой,_ но он сам быстро выходит за ней.

\- Какого? – Кайло крайне раздражен, но удивительно ясно соображает для той убойной дозы феромонов, которыми его только что атаковали, - Мы почти договорились!

\- О чем? – не менее раздраженно, язвительно, обвиняюще замечает Рей, - О том когда ты наконец залезешь ей в …

Кайло взглядом затыкает её, отводя подальше от двери. Они с трудом умещаются в какую-то техническую нишу для дроидов, скрываясь от лишних глаз команды звездного крейсера.

\- Нам дико повезло, что она проявила такой интерес, - едва сдерживая прорывающееся недовольство, заметил он, - Нам необходим проход по коридору, иначе придется делать опасный крюк в десятки парсек, - неосознанно, он уже практически нависал над ней, но на Рей это никогда не действовало, она только выше задрала голову, прямо встречая его взгляд, - и ты это знаешь.

Она некстати вспомнила как иногда он сам немного склоняется, чтобы быть с ней на одном уровне. Она глубоко вдохнула, пытаясь успокоить себя.

Рей отлично знает сложившуюся ситуацию и без его напоминаний. Им действительно катастрофически необходим свободный и быстрый проход по Исонскому коридору, чтобы по возможности без лишних приключений выйти дальше на Кореллианский торговый путь. От добытой ими информации напрямую зависит заключение возможного временного союза против Первого Ордена между Мандалорианцами и Сопротивлением.

\- Я против, - её саму удивляло, с учетом всего, насколько решительно она была против.

\- Это не голосование, - медленно и четко проговорил он, - У нас мало времени. Люк не сможет затягивать переговоры ещё дольше.

\- Мы придумаем что-нибудь, - это звучало глупо и она понимала это.

Он внимательно, изучающе посмотрел ей в глаза. Рей рефлекторно приготовилась обороняться от его ментальной атаки, но он только громко выдохнул, сжав руки в кулаки.

\- Ну думай, - его раздражение нарастало, - Я возвращаюсь.

\- Кайло, - она схватила его за руку, но он легко стряхнул её ладонь.

\- Рей, просто иди в ангар и готовь корабль к взлёту, - устало велел он ей.

Она видела, как за ним вновь закрылась дверь в личную каюту капитана крейсера патрулирующего у Беспина вход в Исонский коридор. Через минуту оттуда вышла личная помощница капитана и с бесстрастным лицом прошла мимо неё. Капитан крейсера, к огромной досаде Рей, по совместительству оказалась той самой отвратительно потрясающе красивой зелтронкой, физическим воплощением гордости и красы всего вида.

Рей зло стиснула зубы, развернулась и отправилась готовить корабль к взлёту. Она даже не хотела анализировать себя. Открывшиеся эмоции могли и оказались крайне не приятны. Ревность, ведет только во тьму, повторяла она себе вновь и вновь, размеренно и спокойно шагая к кораблю.

* * *

Кайло вернулся полчаса спустя. Он получил пропуск. Рей уже давно закончила предстартовый техосмотр и проверку систем. Получив необходимые коды она быстро запустила двигатели, проложила маршрут и взлетела, даже ни разу не взглянув и не обратившись к Кайло, второму пилоту. Она настолько отгородилась от него, не желая даже отдаленно ощутить эту сытую удовлетворенность, которая наверняка поселилась в нём после проведенного наедине времени с капитаном, что вздрогнула от неожиданности, стоило ему к ней прикоснуться.

Когда они вышли на маршрут и включился автопилот, Кайло отстегнул ей ремни безопасности:

\- Мы не спали трое суток, надо отдохнуть.

Рей буквально почувствовала, как накопившаяся усталость обрушилась на нее сразу после его слов.

* * *

Их койки были расположены напротив друг друга. Найденный ими на Беспине, взамен разбитого, корабль не был комфортным или лучшим в своем классе, но он был достаточно быстрым, маневренным и это все, что имело значения.

Кайло уже завалился спать, не сняв ни сапог, ни одежды, только укрылся своим плащом. Его длинные ноги забавно, но наверняка неудобно, свисали с края койки. Рей последовала его примеру, только расположилась на полу, подстелив под себя плащ и стянув подушку со своей койки. Кровати все еще были слишком мягкими для неё, даже спустя четыре года после Джакку.

Недружелюбная тишина давила мешая заснуть им обоим.

* * *

\- Ничего не было, - явно вынужденно, после долгой борьбы с собой, признался он, - Мне надо было просто остаться с ней наедине, чтобы спокойно воспользоваться _силой_.

\- Мне все равно, - Рей стало одновременно и легче, и тяжелей. Она привычно лежала на боку, подтянув ноги к груди, повернувшись к нему спиной.

\- Эта миссия высосала из меня все силы, - более расслабленно отозвался он, - У меня не было настроения.

Рей не сдержавшись, недоверчиво хмыкнула:

\- Брось, - и более примирительно добавила, - даже мне ужасно хотелось её всю облизать, а ведь целью был ты.

Кайло тяжело застонал, закрыв лицо рукой.

Дышать стало легче.

* * *

Рей честно старалась заснуть, но кое-что так и не давало ей покоя:

\- А если бы вместо неё там был он? – и она не стала продолжать вслух, _а на твоем месте оказалась бы я_. В этом не было необходимости. Рей не сомневалась, что Кайло понял её и знала, что он ещё не спит. Они вообще слишком хорошо понимали и ощущали друг друга для их собственного же спокойствия.

Но он не ответил и Рей посчитала, что это даже к лучшему.

Она пыталась плотнее закутаться в плащ, когда услышала как он тяжело встал со своей койки. Не успела Рей перевернуться и  посмотреть, что случилось и заставило его встать, как почувствовала, что он ложиться рядом с ней на пол. Кайло довольно бесцеремонно притянул её к себе, обнимая. Он уперся носом ей в затылок, полностью повторив её позу. Не оставляя ни миллиметра свободного пространства между ними. Первое о чем она подумала, что от неё должно кошмарно пахнуть. Три дня постоянного передвижения без возможности привести себя в порядок, без освежителя. К освежителю, в отличии от кровати, она привыкла моментально.

\- Полагаю, я повел бы себя гораздо хуже, - честно, тихо признается он, - но я не хочу это проверять.

Рей чувствует его тёплое дыхание на своей шее и мурашки быстро расползаются вниз по её позвоночнику. Она не знает от чего именно: его дыхания или его признания. Он прижимает её к себе еще крепче.

\- Нам надо будет поговорить об этом, - нехотя, неопределенно предлагает она, окончательно расслабляясь у него в руках.

\- Когда-нибудь, - но ему явно тоже не хочется этого делать.

**Author's Note:**

> При желании про Исонский коридор, Коррелианский торговый путь, Беспин и Зелтронов можно почитать на вукипедии.
> 
> ps  
> для тех кто в курсе и интересуется, седьмая часть пишется. медленно, но пишется ))))


End file.
